


Lumpy and Rockruff

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy has a brand new Pokemon companion. And it seems to really like his cat's young kitten.





	Lumpy and Rockruff

It was a lovely morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. In the bedroom of one of the houses, Lumpy was sleeping in his bed, as he had been the night before. On his bed lay his Lillipup and Bunnelby, also sleeping, while in the cat bed in the corner of the room slept Missie and Cupcake. It had been eight weeks since Cupcake had been born, and although she had now opened her eyes, it was still going to be a while before she could really explore the world.

A few minutes after seven, Lumpy slowly opened his eyes as he awoke. With a deep yawn into his hand, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes with his fists. As gently as he could, Lumpy lowered the covers from his body, then sat on the edge of his bed before he stepped out. He quietly walked into the bathroom, switched on the light and closed the door behind him.

Lumpy took a nice, warm shower, making sure to wash every part of his body. After a few minutes, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Feeling a bit of sourness in his mouth, however, Lumpy then brushed his teeth before he rinsed his mouth out with tap water. Soon Lumpy spat the water out and wiped his mouth, feeling more satisfied as the sourness in his mouth had gone. Finally, Lumpy took a bar of deodorant and applied it to his underarms.

Now that he was ready for the day, Lumpy switched off the light and left the bathroom. By the time he’d come back into the bedroom, Lillipup, Bunnelby, Missie and Cupcake all opened their eyes as they awoke. Lillipup stretched his legs while Bunnelby rubbed his eyes with both paws, while Missie began to groom Cupcake as she yawned and licked her upper lip.

Lumpy smiled at all of his pets, then walked out of the bedroom and climbed down the stairs. He didn’t realize until he’d made it into the kitchen, but his Pokemon and cats were following him from behind, with Missie holding Cupcake by the neck in her mouth.

Lumpy pulled out Lillipup and Bunnelby’s red and blue food dishes, and filled each of them with Pokemon kibble. He left them on the counter as Lillipup and Bunnelby hopped onto the surface and began to eat. Lumpy then filled Missie and Cupcake’s food dishes, one with cat food and the other with kitten food. He picked up their food dishes and placed them on the floor for the two cats to eat. It amused Lumpy how little Cupcake, still young and small, had to place both paws on the edges of her food bowl to keep from falling into it.

Finally, Lumpy made his own breakfast; he had two pieces of buttered toast and some pan-fried bacon, along with a cup of strong hot coffee. He would have fried some eggs as well, but he’d run out, and there was also the fact that they were quite expensive in this town (thanks to the small amount of time before they expired), so he didn’t buy them often. It was alright, however; there were other things he liked more, anyway.

Finally, Lumpy was done with his breakfast, as were his Pokemon and two cats. Lumpy got up, placed his dish and cup in the dishwasher and started it up, listening to the sounds of the hum and the rushing water. After it was done, he put the dishes away, then went over to the coatrack and picked up a red and blue backpack. This was where he kept all of his Pokemon supplies, from his Pokedex to his spare Pokeballs. He put this backpack on over his shoulders, and then gave a light whistle.

Lillipup and Bunnelby heard the whistle and jumped off the counter, making sure to look before they did so, and then walked over to Lumpy. Lumpy bent down and petted the top of Lillipup’s head, followed by the top of Bunnelby’s head.

“I’m going to see if I can’t catch some more Pokemon,” Lumpy said. “Do you think you guys could help me?”

Lillipup and Bunnelby nodded in response, and Lumpy smiled. He stood back up, reached into his pocket, pulled out Lillipup’s Pokeball and recalled the Puppy Pokemon into it. He then pulled out Bunnelby’s Pokeball and recalled him as well. With both Pokemon ready to use, Lumpy placed their Pokeballs in his backpack.

Before he left, however, he took a look at Missie and Cupcake. They had just finished eating, and both of them looked satisfied, although Cupcake looked a bit happier than her mother. Lumpy smiled and left the kitchen, then went over to the front door, placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. It was only then that Lumpy left his house, closing the door behind him.

As he walked away from his house and into the forest, he looked this way and that, hoping to find some Pokemon. He saw a few birds and bugs in trees and on the ground, but he decided they didn’t qualify as Pokemon. By the time Lumpy had come to an open field, however, he heard some digging sounds that made him stop in his tracks. Lumpy turned his head a few times, then saw a pile of dirt along with a hole.

“Hm? That’s odd...”

As quietly as he could, Lumpy walked over to the hole and tried to look into it from where he stood. He saw a creature - or what looked like a creature, he couldn’t tell. All he could see was a grayish-white tail that curled tightly over the back of what it belonged to. Suddenly the being stopped digging and stood up, revealing it was a light gray color, but had tufts of grayish-white fur around its neck and tail. It looked like a small dog, perhaps a puppy.

Lumpy froze, trying not to make any more sounds or sudden movements, lest he scare this thing away. Was it, perhaps, a Pokemon? Just then, the critter turned around to see what it was behind it, revealing that the dog-like being had light blue eyes, a brown muzzle and brown paws, as well as a small pink nose. Lumpy’s eyes widened in surprise. This didn’t look like any dog he’d seen before; maybe it was a Pokemon after all.

The puppy turned its head sideways in curiosity, almost causing Lumpy to smile. That didn’t distract Lumpy from his own curiosity, however.

“Hey... who are you?” Lumpy asked, almost forgetting that he wouldn’t get a response.

“Ruff?” The puppy replied. Lumpy didn’t know what it was implying, but he had a feeling it was asking him the exact same thing.

“Are you a... Pokemon?” Lumpy wondered. He zipped open his backpack, slowly so as not to scare the dog, then pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up. It displayed a picture of the dog, revealing that it, indeed, was a Pokemon.

“Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon,” said the Pokedex. This Pokemon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its trainer or owner is in the dumps, and will stick close by his or her side. That being said, its disposition may grow rougher as it grows up.”

“I don’t like the sound of that...” Lumpy mentioned, referring to the final sentence. He looked down at the Rockruff with an adoring smile. “But you do look pretty cute...”

He closed the Pokedex, put it back where he got it, and held his hand close to the puppy called Rockruff. It moved its nose close to it, gave a few sniffs, then licked it slightly, causing Lumpy to giggle.

“It’s okay, little guy...” Lumpy said softly. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Lumpy then moved his hand close to Rockruff’s head and began to slowly pet the top of its head, as well as its ears. Rockruff looked a bit surprised, but then smiled and panted contentedly. Lumpy smiled in return.

“There you go...” said Lumpy. “I kind of want you to be my friend... or even better, my Pokemon, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Suddenly, it then occurred to Lumpy that he had already caught two Pokemon without having to harm them. Maybe he could catch this Pokemon the same way, through friendship rather than battle. Lumpy continued to pet the Rockruff for quite a few minutes, listening to its cute panting.

Soon the Rockruff had had enough, but rather than threatening Lumpy with a growl or anything like that, it simply moved its head away from Lumpy’s hand. Lumpy knew what it was trying to tell him and stood back up.

“Well, now that I’m done petting you...” Lumpy reached into his backpack once more and pulled out an empty Pokeball. He pushed the button, causing it to grow to its normal size. “How would you like to be my Pokemon?”

Rockruff looked at him in curiosity, then slowly crawled toward the Pokeball and sniffed it gently.

“Think about it, little Rockruff,” Lumpy said. “If I catch you in this, we can be together all day long. Maybe even forever. Think about it...”

Rockruff sat down on the ground, presumably taking every one of Lumpy’s words in. It did sound like a good idea, and it finally stood up, wagging its tail.

“So will you be my Pokemon?” Lumpy asked.

“Ruff, ruff! Ruff!” Rockruff replied, giving a small jump of excitement upon the final bark. Its bark sounded quite high-pitched, even compared to the bark of Lumpy’s Lillipup.

Lumpy smiled, took a few steps back and threw the Pokeball at Rockruff.

“Go, Pokeball!”

The Pokeball hit Rockruff right on the nose, and although it didn’t hurt it, the Pokeball opened and released a bright flash of light that engulfed the Rockruff. Before it could react, the light disappeared into the Pokeball, which closed and fell to the ground as the button turned red. The Pokeball shook for a few moments, but then stopped as the button lost its red tinge.

Rockruff had been caught.

“YYYES!! I got a Rockruff!!” Lumpy cheered as he did a fist pump. He ran over to the Pokeball, picked it up and looked at it with both pride and excitement. “Now I’ve got three Pokemon to play with!”

Then, however, a thought came to Lumpy. “I wonder how Lillipup and Bunnelby will feel about this new addition to my team...”

Lumpy briefly put away Rockruff’s Pokeball, then pulled out Lillipup and Bunnelby’s Pokeballs, pushed their buttons so that they became normal size, and then threw them onto the ground.

With a call of “Go, Lillipup and Bunnelby!”, the two Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs before they turned to look at Lumpy. Now that they were out, Lumpy pulled Rockruff’s Pokeball back out.

“How would you like to meet the new Pokemon I just caught?” Lumpy asked. Almost immediately, Lillipup and Bunnelby became excited, and they squeaked to let Lumpy know they were interested. “Okay, then!”

Lumpy pressed the button on Rockruff’s Pokeball and threw it at the ground. The Pokeball opened to reveal a flash of light, which then subsided to reveal Rockruff. The Rockruff shook its head, then opened its eyes to see Lillipup and Bunnelby. It barked once to greet them.

“Ruff!”

“This is my Rockruff,” said Lumpy. “She’s my new Pokemon.” He wasn’t calling it a female as a derogatory term or anything; the Pokedex did, indeed, show him a symbol that let him know this Rockruff was a female. “And look, Lillipup, she’s a Puppy Pokemon, just like you!”

Lillipup went over to Rockruff, leaned towards her a little and gave a couple of sniffs. Rockruff did the same, then barked to let Lillipup know she meant no harm. Lillipup smiled in response, and then Bunnelby hopped over to her. Rockruff barked at him once to greet him, and Bunnelby smiled and nodded his head once to greet her.

Lumpy smiled as he saw all of this happen. “It looks like she likes you, guys. Let’s get you guys home and see what she’ll think of Missie and Cupcake.”

Lillipup and Bunnelby nodded in understanding before Lumpy pulled out his Pokeballs and recalled his Pokemon. Lillipup went back in first, then Bunnelby, and finally Rockruff. She had seen what was happening to Lillipup and Bunnelby, but she didn’t mind, nor did she panic when she had to return to her Pokeball. Lumpy placed his Pokeballs back in his backpack, then zipped it shut and walked out of the open field to return home.

When Lumpy finally arrived back at his house, he went up to the front door, where he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. He went into the house and closed the door behind him, then brought out Rockruff’s Pokeball. He pushed the button so it became its normal size, and then threw it at the floor. The Pokeball opened, and Rockruff came out once again. This time, however, she looked around, presumably wondering where she was.

“Rockruff? This is my house,” Lumpy explained. “Me and my Pokemon live here together. You can live here, too, but you’ll have to be a good puppy.”

“That being said...” Lumpy looked around for a moment, trying to find Missie, Cupcake or both. “I do have a cat and a kitten. I don’t think you’ve been around either of those before, but even though they’re not Pokemon, you’ll have to be nice to them if you want them to be your friends.”

Rockruff nodded in understanding, then started to wander, sniffing the floor curiously as she did so. Finally her ears stood on end and she stood up. She had heard a light cry, followed by the sounds of mildly audible licking. She walked toward where the sounds were coming from, with Lumpy following from behind.

Finally Rockruff arrived at the couch, where Missie was laying on top of it and cleaning Cupcake’s coat with her tongue. Rockruff placed both of her front paws on the cushion the two cats were on and stood up to get a closer look. She, indeed, had never seen a cat or a kitten before.

Missie, however, sensed Rockruff’s presence and turned her head to look up at her. Not recognizing the puppy-like being, Missie gave a threatening growl, followed by an aggressive hiss.

“Mrrrr, hsss!”

“Missie!” Lumpy said to scold his cat. “That’s no way to treat a housemate...” He turned back to Rockruff as Missie tried to calm down. “Sorry, girl. This is my older cat, Missie. She’s not too fond of doggies like yourself, but she’s very nice.”

Rockruff then looked over at Cupcake, who was licking her paw, and tilted her neck curiously.

“Ruff?”

“Oh, the other one? That’s her daughter, Cupcake,” said Lumpy. “She’s a kitten, a baby cat. She’s still really little, so I don’t know how she’ll do around doggies...”

“I’ll go into the kitchen and bring you something to eat,” Lumpy then told Rockruff. “Don’t be too hard on my cats, okay?”

Rockruff nodded in understanding, and then Lumpy walked into the kitchen, leaving Rockruff alone with Missie and Cupcake. But what Lumpy didn’t realize was what Rockruff really felt about little Cupcake.

Cupcake finished cleaning herself and looked up, only to see Rockruff in front of her. The tiny kitten winced a little as her eyes widened in surprise, and she backed away a bit. But Rockruff gently climbed onto the couch, watching where her paws were going so they wouldn’t hurt Cupcake.

Rockruff bent her head down a little to sniff Cupcake, who mewed a little in fear. But Cupcake had no unusual scent, nothing dangerous. Rockruff sat down on the couch, then lay down, her back paws hanging on the edge of the couch.

It took her a few minutes, but at last, Rockruff was able to convince Cupcake that she meant no harm. Cupcake slowly crawled over to Rockruff, who sniffed her head and nuzzled her in a friendly way. Cupcake relaxed and purred as she lay down with Rockruff, who licked her fur slightly.

Finally, Lumpy came in with a bowl of Pokemon kibble. He put the bowl on the floor, then looked around for Rockruff. To his own surprise, he saw her with Cupcake, nuzzling her as though she wanted to be this kitten’s second mother. Lumpy smiled as his eyes sparkled.

“Awww...” said Lumpy to himself. “That is so cute...”

Lumpy placed his hand on the top of Rockruff’s head and petted her slowly and lightly. She didn’t seem to mind, let alone notice. She just kept stroking Cupcake gently with her face.

“Your food is ready, Rockruff,” Lumpy told his Pokemon. But if she heard, she wasn’t ready to eat yet.

That being said, Lumpy finished petting Rockruff and walked out of the living room. He wanted to give her and Cupcake some more time to themselves, and that was what he would do. For minutes on end, Rockruff and Cupcake bonded, licking one another as Rockruff rubbed her nose against Cupcake’s velvety fur. Neither tried to stop the other, nor did they want to stop the other.

After almost thirty minutes, Rockruff finally got up slowly, stepped off the couch and began to eat her first meal from a food dish. And Cupcake returned to Missie, who was at first concerned about her new friendship, but relieved that it had turned out beautifully. Missie lay down as Cupcake helped herself to some of her mother’s delicious milk. Even at eight weeks, she still needed to be nursed, and Missie was more than happy to cater to that need.

Even though it was Rockruff’s first day with Lumpy and his friends, she was already sure that she and Lumpy’s kitten would get along just fine. And although Cupcake had never seen anyone like Rockruff before, she liked her for how unique and kind she was. Hopefully, when this little kitten had grown another month older or so, she would be able to play with Rockruff for real - just like the couple of times when she saw Lumpy playing with Lillipup and Bunnelby.

That being said, Cupcake wouldn’t mind being friends with that puppy and that rabbit, too. (She didn’t know anything about Pokemon, so in her mind, she referred to Pokemon by what they looked like.) But for now, her mind was focused almost exclusively on Rockruff. Perhaps the nicest dog she’d ever met by far, although Cupcake also knew that Rockruff was the first friend she’d ever made in her life. And hopefully, Rockruff would soon get along with Missie, too, so they could all socialize together.

Besides, it really didn’t make sense for Missie to hiss at such a nice dog... or whatever it was Rockruff was.


End file.
